


Welcome to Discord

by Jerana



Series: Discord [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Discord - Freeform, Dominant Tony Stark, Fluff and Smut, Humiliation, Kink Forum, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Praise Kink, Secret Identity, Sexting, Smut, Submissive Peter Parker, Video, cam sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:15:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: Peter spends a lot of time on a kink Discord server, talking about his sexuality and accepting his kinks. When he met CallMeDaddy70, he is drawn in and it immediately clicks between the two of them. How could he have known that everything leads to a huge surprise?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Discord [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938790
Comments: 50
Kudos: 617





	Welcome to Discord

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Itfeelssogoodmrstark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itfeelssogoodmrstark/gifts).



> This is for Itfeelssogoodmrstark (bc it was her idea!!!!) and everyone else I met on the amazing Starker Discords <3 Also ty Kim and Lien for helping me with the user names. Enjoy the story and please leave some feedback <3

Peter was nervous. He sat on the couch, squirming every second, and his feet tapped rhythmically on the floor. His mind was filled with anxious thoughts, thoughts about what could go wrong, how he could fuck it up, and he was close to screaming and hiding under his bed after. His whole life depended on tomorrow. 

Since he had been a little kid, Peter loved engineering. He built his first robot before he even went to school, studied day and night to get into MIT, and worked hard to graduate early. Everything to get his dream job, everything to work for Stark Industries. It wasn’t only the company, the attempts to make clean energy and save the world, no it was also Tony Stark himself, Peter was gone for. Stark wasn’t only an engineer, he was an inventor, and Peter would die to work for him, to help him save the world. 

And tomorrow, he had to prove himself. Peter had applied for the job at SI months ago and after a few tests, he was invited to a job interview, not with just anyone, but with Tony Stark personally. His stomach turned when he thought about it. Tomorrow would show if his dream would come true. 

Peter tried to calm down, he really did. He made himself a cup of tea, binge-watched Netflix, and called his best friend MJ to calm down, but nothing worked. In the end, he was as nervous as he had been before and there was no way he would find sleep tonight. No way but… Wait, there was one approach he hadn’t tried yet.

Suddenly giddy with excitement, Peter grabbed his laptop and opened Discord. The familiar screen was greeting him, his most visited server already opened. He pondered for a second before he decided to click on the “general” channel.

 **WatermelonSugar:** Hey, guys.  
**KinkyBastard1:** Hey, Sugar.  
**LetMeTieYourHands:** Hey, Sugar. How are you?

Peter smiled a little. The people on the Discord channel were amazing and he felt welcome in the small community that had built up over the years. They had encouraged him to talk about his kinks, to accept himself and the things he liked, and even though not all of them shared the same interests, they were kind and understanding. 

When he had first joined the kink Discord MJ had recommended, Peter had expected to get a dick pic in the first five minutes. He knew the internet, knew some people were only there to get a few nudes they could jerk off to, but Peter wanted something else. Sure, he wanted to talk to people about sex, might even want to video chat with a few hot and older men, but he also wanted to talk to them. 

**WatermelonSugar:** I’m fine. Just a little stressed.  
**LetMeTieYourHands:** Oh, I’m sorry. What’s up?  
**WatermelonSugar:** Important job interview tomorrow.  
**KinkyBastard1:** Definitely crossing my fingers for you, Sugar. What have you applied for?

Peter smiled at the question. He hadn’t even told them his real name, but they still cared about him, his life, and his sexuality and the thought made him warm inside. From his real-life friends, only MJ knew what he liked. She knew Peter wanted to be with an older man, someone who calls himself Daddy, someone who could hold him down and praise him until Peter was a shivering mess. It took him quite the courage to tell her what he liked, but it had been so worth it because she recommended to try out the Discord. Holy, the decision had been a good one.

Peter had spent hours online, chatting with other Subs who liked exactly the same and Daddies who made him feel things he hadn’t felt before. He loved the freedom he had online, the anonymity. Still, no one had ever woken the wish inside of him to meet, they were amazing, but it hadn’t clicked until one day, Peter had met CallMeDaddy70 who ticked all his boxes. 

CallMeDaddy70 was kind and sweet. He asked Peter about his day and his friends, talked to him about his interests, which they shared by the way because Daddy was an engineer as well, and he encouraged Peter to talk about his problems and fears. Peter had learned a lot, talking about his desires in bed and he was grateful Daddy was such a good mentor. 

But when the mood struck, Daddy could be the complete opposite. Once in a while, their private chats had turned dirty and Peter couldn’t get his hands in his pants fast enough. The other man was shameless, obscenely describing what he wanted to do to Peter, and the thought of someone dominating him like this had made him come all over himself. And yesterday Daddy had offered Peter to set up a face call. 

He was a little disappointed when Daddy wasn’t online yet because he had hoped to see the man for the first time. He craved the other man’s presence, although he hadn’t even seen him yet, although he hadn’t even talked to him yet.

 **WatermelonSugar:** I’m applying for an engineering job. It’s actually a job I wanted since I was a little child.  
**KinkyBastard1:** That’s amazing. I wish you all the luck.  
**WatermelonSugar:** Ty

After that, Peter only skimmed through the other channels. He read a discussion of two members talking about their bondage fantasies and he admired the picture of LetMeTieYourHands who tried Shibari on his Sub for the first time, but nothing caught his eyes for a long time until a private message popped up.

 **CallMeDaddy70:** Hey, Sugar. I’ve seen you’re online. How are you?

Suddenly, Peter was excited again, shifting on his couch to be closer to the screen.

 **WatermelonSugar:** Great, now that you’re there. How are you?  
**CallMeDaddy70:** That’s cute, baby boy <3 I’m fine. A little stressed because my secretary made me sign contracts the entire day.

Right, Peter had forgotten it. Daddy owned a big company and the thought made him even more irresistible. It wasn’t even the money the man probably had, it was the power that drew Peter in. 

**WatermelonSugar:** To be honest, I’ve been waiting for you.

Peter swallowed after he had confessed the truth and stared at the three dots on the screen that showed that Daddy was typing. 

**CallMeDaddy70:** Is that so, baby boy?  
**WatermelonSugar:** YES. You promised me we could call soon, Daddy.

Usually, Peter wouldn’t be so straight forward, but he had been fidgety all day and he needed to find a way to get all the emotions out. Talking to Daddy would make him think about something else, and to be honest, he couldn’t wait to figure out how the other man looked anyway.

 **CallMeDaddy70:** I did that, didn’t I? Alright, baby boy. Give me ten minutes. I set up my cam.

Holy shit. Even though Peter had suggested talking, he hadn’t been sure Daddy would agree. Suddenly, he was terribly nervous. What if Daddy wouldn’t like him? What if he made a fool out of himself? 

Peter sprinted to his bedroom and opened his closet door. There was no way he would wear his old joggers when he saw Daddy for the first time, so Peter pulled out his velvet sleeping shorts and a cropped t-shirt. He wanted to look nice for Daddy, wanted the other man to like him. 

Thankfully, Peter was back before Daddy called. He sat down in front of the screen, anxiously fumbling with the hem of his shirt and waiting for the green button to appear. He was startled when he heard the sound, nevertheless. 

“Hey, Daddy,” Peter’s voice was trembling with excitement when he accepted the call. The screen of the other man was still black, and it took a second before he came into view. Holy, whatever Peter had expected, this wasn’t it. 

Daddy was the most handsome man he had ever seen. He was older than Peter, but it wasn’t obvious how much older, since his face was still hidden in the shadows of the room. The suit jacket Daddy wore was opened, revealing a muscular chest no one was allowed to have, and Peter’s mouth watered in anticipation. He wanted to climb this man like a tree, rub himself all over him and bounce on his cock. But the worst were Daddy’s thighs, thick and muscular, straining the suit pants and seducing Peter into giving himself away. 

Peter hadn’t thought it could get even worse until Daddy opened his mouth. “Hi, Sugar. I’m glad we could finally call. I’m sorry for keeping my face hidden, but I appreciate the privacy for now.” 

God, the voice, a deep baritone that vibrated through Peter’s body, lightening him up and making him shake in arousal. He didn’t even care that Daddy was hiding his face, too delighted that they could finally talk after all. Apparently, Peter had been quiet too long because the man spoke up again.

“God, Sugar, look at you,” Peter immediately blushed. “I’ve imagined a lot of things, but I haven’t imagined you looking like this. So innocent, so beautiful. Are you even legal?”

Peter squirmed in delight and the words made his cock twitch in his shorts. He was riled up from the entire day and such a gorgeous man on top finally made him break. “Daddy, you’re so handsome yourself. And don’t worry, I’m twenty-three.” The words came out shy and Peter giggled afterward, hiding his smile behind one hand. 

The reaction he got was a growl. “Fuck, sweetheart. I’ve planned to talk with you a little first, ask you about your day and the things you’ve planned, but forgive me, I can’t. Do you even know how you’re looking right now, baby? Tight little shorts that show off everything. God, look at your creamy thighs.”

It was the moment Peter whimpered for the first time and there was no way Daddy hadn’t heard it. He could see how the other man shifted in his chair, one hand moving and pressing down on his crotch. Although Daddy hadn’t taken his length out yet, the tenting pants were enough to show that the man was well endowed, and Peter whimpered for a second time. 

“Daddy, I’m so sorry, I need you so much.” Peter’s body burned and he was squirming on the couch. He sat on his knees, thighs spread in front of the camera and he could no longer suppress the urge to pat his cock through his shorts. The fabric was thin, and even though he wore his favorite pair of white panties underneath, Peter could feel every touch. 

“I’m a bad man,” Daddy sighed while he opened his zipper and pulled out his cock, the rest of his clothes still snugly in place. “I didn’t want to be one of those internet creeps, but here I am, cock in my hand not even ten minutes after I’ve seen you for the first time.”

Peter’s mouth watered and he increased the pressure on his groin, his hips slowly started to move. Daddy’s cock was everything he had ever dreamed of, long and thick, oh so much thicker than his own, slightly curved and an angry red. It invited Peter to open his lips and take him as deep as possible. 

The arousal was heady, pushing his fear of embarrassment and rejection in the back of his mind while he watched the man stroking his own cock. “Please, Daddy. Can I touch myself?” He felt the sudden urge to ask for permission. 

The noise he got in return was outright obscene. The man growled, his grip getting tighter and Peter could see that his knuckles turned white. He did this, Peter made this man lose control and he whined, still doing nothing but keeping up the pressure on his cock. 

“Be a good boy for me, Sugar,” Daddy commanded, his breathing still even although his cock looked like it would explode any second. “Take off your shorts. Show me, baby. Show Daddy what he’s working with.”

Peter sobbed in relief when the pressure on his cock lessened and he couldn’t get out of his pants fast enough. He was a little sad Daddy couldn’t admire the white panties he had picked out, but the need to get off was too strong to ignore. 

“That’s it, baby,” Daddy praised, and the word went directly to Peter’s cock and made him moan. “Look at this, Sugar. Your cock is perfect. So cute and wet for me. Spread your legs a little more for Daddy.”

There was no way Peter couldn’t obey, so he spread his legs as wide as possible. He leaned back; his body propped against the back of the sofa while he double-checked the view Daddy had. While the man was sitting in an armchair, only his cock on display, Peter was almost completely exposed. The thought of Daddy still being fully closed did things to him and his cock twitched against his stomach. 

“One hand on your cock, baby,” the man instructed, and Peter eagerly followed his command. “Don’t grip it, baby. Just a slight caress on the side. Tease, Sugar.”

“No, Daddy, please,” Peter whimpered, but he obeyed nevertheless, keeping his touch painfully light. If his mind had been clear, he might have been embarrassed about the sounds he made, but there was nothing he could think about beside Daddy. 

His pleads seemed to be the last straw because he could see that the man picked up the rhythm. Daddy’s fist was squeezed tightly around his own cock and he jerked himself off fiercely. “Sugar, do you have lube? Would you finger yourself for me? It’s okay to say no, but Daddy wants to see your tight little hole.”

 _Yes, yes, yes._ Peter wanted it very much. As much as he liked playing with his cock, feeling something inside of him was just this tiny bit _more._ Suddenly, he was glad he had prepared himself and he fumbled for the lube he had hidden behind a couch cushion, his other hand not once leaving his cock. Peter opened the cap and dribbled a huge amount on his free hand. 

“Can I, Daddy? Please, lemme?” It didn’t matter if he had to beg or plead, he would sob and scream just to get this delicious friction inside of him. Daddy was pressing all his buttons and he knew he had never been this aroused, this desperate, in his life. He was barely touching his cock, didn’t even have a finger inside, but Peter could already feel that he was getting close. Just from a few words and a whole lot of tension between him and the older man. 

The man paused for a second and it was the first time Peter would die to see his face. He understood it, the man was probably important since he owned a company and he couldn’t show his face to just anyone on the internet, especially because they were doing a lot more than just talk, but he still wanted to see the other man’s expression. Would he look firmly at Peter? Would he smile or would he be serious? A sob left his lips, he couldn’t wait anymore, and the anticipation was killing him. 

“You may, Sugar.” _Finally._ He couldn’t wait for even a second longer, pressing in his first finger in one go. Peter was used to this, he was fingering himself multiple times a week, so he thrust in once or twice before he added a second finger, moaning when he felt the delicious burn. His eyes had fallen shut, the sensation too much but not enough, and he could feel that his own legs started to tremble. 

“God, Sugar, look at this. Do you see how your hole is swallowing your fingers? I’ve never seen anything so greedy before. Tell me, are you a slut, Sugar?”

The words were too much, Peter cried. Daddy figured out every single kink he had. The longing for praise, the desire to be humiliated, and the urge to give the control over to someone else. His walls started to clench, squeezing down on his fingers and although he hadn’t even touched his prostate, Peter was coming. 

Peter arched his back, sobbing when the sensation washed over him. His cock was spurting weakly in his hand, but his hole clenched as if it wanted to milk his fingers. Peter could feel his conscious slipping, black spots danced in his vision while his entire body was shaking on the couch. He had never come this hard in his life before, not even during sex. Daddy’s presence alone made him go crazy and his words were just the cherry on top. 

When Peter finally came to, his body still buzzing with endorphins, he took a look at the screen and saw that the man had climaxed as well. He was a little sad that he had missed watching Daddy during his orgasm, but if he would be lucky, this wasn’t their last time together. 

“Sugar, you were amazing,” the man praised, and Peter blushed a little. His shamelessness was a little embarrassing now that he was spent, but the man seemed to like it, so Peter tried not to dwell on it. 

“Thank you, Daddy. You were amazing as well. Do you think we can repeat this one day?” 

The man chuckled deeply. “Sure, Sugar, but I don’t wanna hang up yet. Go and clean yourself. You’ve mentioned a job interview in the chat? Tell me about it.”

Peter smiled. This man was everything he had ever dreamed about and one day he wanted to meet him. Daddy wasn’t only looking for sex, although the fun they had together was amazing, Daddy was also interested in him and the thought made him feel warm inside. He had completely forgotten the interview, and even though Daddy had just reminded him, the nervousness had lessened. It was manageable now. 

“Thank you, Daddy,” Peter whispered to himself and when he got up to clean himself, he could feel a single tear running down his cheek. Whoever Daddy was, Peter fell for him.

~*~

The next day Peter was sitting in the lobby of Stark Industries, the biggest tech company in the US. His hands trembled a little, but the panic wasn’t overwhelming. Daddy had cheered him up last night, assuring him he would do great and Peter believed him. He had all the qualifications necessary and now he only had to convince Tony Stark. Daddy had told him over and over again, that Peter couldn’t fuck it up if he wanted it so badly. He was burning for it and everyone would see it. 

“Mr. Parker? Mr. Stark is waiting for you.” A beautiful blonde woman picked him up and led him towards an elevator. “Just get in. JARVIS will get you to Mr. Stark’s office.”

Peter smiled at her words. However the day will end, he had at least met JARVIS. “Thank you, Ma’am.”

When the elevator doors closed behind him, Peter felt the familiar nervousness coming back, but he concentrated on his breathing. He would do it. He wanted this, he just had to show Tony Stark that he was suitable for the job.”

A ping announced his arrival and he could see a familiar figure sitting behind a huge metal desk. Peter was giddy. He had admired Mr. Stark for years and this would be the time he could finally meet him. The man wasn’t looking at him, occupied with the phone in his hand.

“Mr. Parker, please take a seat.”

 _Oh, no._ Peter froze. He knew the voice, there was no way he was wrong. “Mr. St-Stark,” Peter stuttered, and the two words were enough for the man to look up abruptly. The figure fit, but when Peter’s gaze wandered lower towards the thick thighs straining the suit pants, he knew he was right. 

In the end, Mr. Stark confirmed his assumption. “Oh Sugar, I definitely didn’t expect this.”

Peter shuddered, still unsure what to do. Daddy was Tony Stark, _the_ Tony Stark and if he played his cards right, Daddy was also his future boss. What a disaster. 


End file.
